The present invention relates to the non-cryogenic separation of gas mixtures. The invention provides an improved module containing polymeric fiber membranes, for use in the separation of gases such as air, wherein the module may be used through a wide range of temperatures.
It has been known to use a polymeric membrane to separate air into components. Various polymers have the property that they allow different gases to flow through, or permeate, the membrane, at different rates. A polymer used in air separation, for example, will pass oxygen and nitrogen at different rates. The gas that preferentially flows through the membrane wall is called the “permeate” gas, and the gas that tends not to flow through the membrane is called the “non-permeate” or “retentate” gas. The selectivity of the membrane is a measure of the degree to which the membrane allows one component, but not the other, to pass through.
A membrane-based gas separation system has the inherent advantage that the system does not require the transportation, storage, and handling of cryogenic liquids. Also, a membrane system requires relatively little energy. The membrane itself has no moving parts; the only moving part in the overall membrane system is usually the compressor which provides the gas to be fed to the membrane.
A gas separation membrane unit is typically provided in the form of a module containing a large number of small, hollow fibers made of the selected polymeric membrane material. The module is generally cylindrical, and terminates in a pair of tubesheets which anchor the hollow fibers. The tubesheets are impervious to gas. The fibers are mounted so as to extend through the tubesheets, so that gas flowing through the interior of the fibers (known in the art as the bore side) can effectively bypass the tubesheets. But gas flowing in the region external to the fibers (known as the shell side) cannot pass through the tubesheets.
In operation, a gas is introduced into a membrane module, the gas being directed to flow through the bore side of the fibers. One component of the gas permeates through the fiber walls, and emerges on the shell side of the fibers, while the other, non-permeate, component tends to flow straight through the bores of the fibers. The non-permeate component comprises a product stream that emerges from the bore sides of the fibers at the outlet end of the module.
Alternatively, the gas can be introduced from the shell side of the module. In this case, the permeate is withdrawn from the bore side, and the non-permeate is taken from the shell side.
An example of a membrane-based air separation system is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,953, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Other examples of fiber membrane modules are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,497,894, 7,517,388, 7,578,871, and 7,662,333, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
Fiber membrane modules of the prior art must be maintained in a relatively limited temperature range, typically between about 40° C. and 55° C. Due to differing coefficients of thermal expansion of the various components of the module, operation outside this range may cause cracks in the module. When cracks occur, gases may leak from the module, reducing or destroying its effectiveness.
Also, operation at high temperatures may cause “creep”, or thermal distortion, in some of the plastic components. This distortion may also cause leaks in, or outright destruction of, the module, especially in view of the fact that the pressure inside the module is much higher than ambient pressure.
The present invention provides an improved fiber membrane module which is suitable for operation across a wide range of temperatures, and which, in particular, may be operated in extreme temperature environments, while retaining its mechanical integrity, and without degradation of performance of the module.